El más esperado
by funnyanimegirl
Summary: La espera de un regalo muy peculiar. Al fin Ichigo sabría que sorpresa le guardaba Rukia. Posiblemente el pelinaranjo quede asombrado.


¡Hola!

Mucho tiempo sin aparecer aquí (donde seguro me quieren matar... y no las culpo). ¡ESTOY VIVA! (A menos que me pase como a Bruce Willis en 'Sexto Sentido'... o.O)

Sí lo sé! Debo muchos fics! Debo muchas cosas! ahhhhhhhhhh! (No sólo estoy endeudada con $$$ también con fics¬¬). Sigo trabajando en eso... pidan al cielo que mi inspiración no se largue demi cerebro!

Bueno en esta ocasión les dejo este One-Shot, lo escribí para un concurso con motivo del cumpleaños de Ichigo (y apenas se me ocurrió subirlo aquí¬¬)... GANÉ EL SEGUNDO LUGAR! Bwajajajajajaja aunque no entiendo como mi 'fumada' alcanzó ese lugar (?), creí que quedaría al último. El concurso se realizó en el FORO DE STOP RAIN! Espero les guste!

* * *

**Disclaimer: Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo & Cía. La historia la hago sin fines lucrativos.**

Simbología convencional:

_Acontecimientos sucedidos en el pasado, es decir, un flash back._

"_Pensamientos"_

_OoOoOoOoO_

**EL MÁS ESPERADO**

Por fin todo había terminado.

Desde la mañana de aquel día comenzó con ajetreo. Tener que soportar la exacerbada felicitación tempranera de su padre, quién no dejó siquiera salir el sol y lo despertó con un vaso de agua helada dejándolo caer en su rostro no fue nada fácil. Después de los plácemes otorgados por parte de sus hermanas mellizas ya no tan pequeñas, inició con una serie de preparativos de una fiesta que él, para colmo, ni planeó. La culpable de esa situación tan especial, la chica a quien se le ocurrió esa 'dichosa fiesta', no tuvo la decencia de asistir a semejante acontecimiento.

"_¡Ingrata!"_

No todo fue malo, debía reconocerlo. Todos sus compañeros y amigos de clases asistieron al festejo de su cumpleaños; por mucho que quisiera mantener ese rostro donde su frente casi siempre se encontraba arrugada, hubo grandes momentos de alegría y asombro que ameritaron que suavizara aquella expresión. Después de todo fue una excelente convivencia. Aunado a ello, aceptaba que uno de los beneficios de esa fiesta fue la gran cantidad de obsequios que recibió; hasta Renji y Matsumoto le dieron un presente; vaya sorpresa al darse cuentas que ellos también se encontraban ahí. Pero seguía con esa molestia, tal parecía que la ojivioleta se empeñaba en hacerle la vida difícil, especialmente en el día de su cumpleaños.

El año pasado, después del trago amargo que tuvo que soportar al saber que ella estaba con otro hombre, fue bien recompensado al hallarla recostada en su cama donde tantas veces le prohibió que se sentara. Lo sucedido después de ello, es historia, pero una historia que tenía muy presente y que lo hacía enfadar en mayor grado.

¿Por qué no estuvo con él en ese día, en la fiesta que ella misma ideó?

"_¡Byakuya!"_

Ese puto desgraciado mandó a llamar a la hermana y ésta sin dudarlo más de dos veces, se fue a la Sociedad de Almas.

¡Detestaba sentirse desplazado!

Podría tolerar esa circunstancia de cualquier persona, menos de ella.

Otro punto que lo inquietaba es que antes de que Rukia fuera llamada de la Sociedad de Almas, la chica tuvo con él un comportamiento extraño, distante y rayaba en la indiferencia; ¿qué le estaría pasando?, ¿qué nuevos pensamientos tendría ella?. Ahora entendía a la perfección ese reclamo tan común de sus congéneres.

"_¿Quién entiende a las mujeres?"_

Y ahora se encontraba como un idiota esperándola. De haber estado la chica ese día con él, ¿le habría regalado algo?; y de ser así, ¿qué le hubiera dado?. Decir que no esperaba algo de parte de la shinigami sería una completa mentira, aunque no lo aceptara abiertamente, él, Ichigo Kurosaki deseaba un regalo de Rukia Kuchiki. El problema era que la susodicha realmente pretendiera obsequiarle algo; para empezar, ella tendría que llegar.

"_¿Qué estará pasando?"_

Nuevamente se le vino a la mente la incertidumbre sufrida en días anteriores; ¿de qué pudo haber tratado aquella conversación que Rukia sostuvo con su amigo Chad?

_Iba caminado hacia el salón de clases, los exámenes finales estaban a la orden del día y no era para menos que sus ojos tuvieran una sombra que reflejara la cansina situación que tenía como estudiante. Se encontraba agotado y caminado casi por inercia. Un par de libros se escaparon de sus brazos y al momento de alzarlos dos figuras le llamaron su atención._

_Chad y Rukia hablaban misteriosamente. Esa era la segunda vez en la semana que los encontraba en tan similar escenario. Definitivamente no hablaban de asuntos escolares._

Lo peor fue cuando trató de averiguarlo.

_Antes de entrar al hogar de los Kurosaki, Ichigo interrumpió sus pasos, la curiosidad lo mataba._

—_Rukia… —la miró fijamente —¿qué tanto has hablado con Chad? —fue directamente al grano._

_La muchacha escuchó atentamente la pregunta y lejos de procurar una respuesta para el pelinaranjo para que éste quedara satisfecho, conservó ese carácter imperativo que la distinguía._

—_¿A ti qué te interesa? —inquirió —. No tengo porqué darte explicaciones de lo que hago…_

Y como siempre, de ahí nació una discusión tan rutinaria como la que ellos mantenían.

Se cansó de su posición actual, así que de manera brusca se sentó en el borde de su cama. Pronto serían las diez de la noche, lo ideal es que ya debería dormir; sin embargo, 'su pequeño malestar' no lo dejaba. Miró al rincón donde había apilado sus regalos; todos los presentes le habían agrado. Dibujó una modesta sonrisa con sus labios, para él, era un gran privilegio contar con el aprecio de sus amigos, aún a pesar de su mal temperamento.

* * *

Lo vio sentado en su cama, seguramente molesto porque ella no estuvo en la convivencia que se había organizado con motivo del cumpleaños del chico. Incluso también le causaba molestia ese suceso, deseó haber estado allí, pero sus deberes como shinigami no lo permitieron. No es que escogiera aquello, no obstante, por más que hizo todo lo posible por deshacerse de los compromisos que tenía en la Sociedad de Almas, le resultó imposible llegar a tiempo. Sin contar que en ese instante, se suponía que debería estar con sus compañeros de escuadrón. Se estaba arriesgando, pero prefería una fuerte amonestación que dejar a Ichigo sin su obsequio, obsequio que ella tanto le costó decidirse.

Abrió la ventana de la habitación del muchacho y le sorprendió que éste no se inmutara por el sonido, aunque no escandaloso, era difícilmente que alguien lo ignorara.

Con una entrada discreta la chica quedó cerca del pelinaranjo.

Tan sumergido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la nueva presencia que ya se encontraba en su habitación.

—¿Qué es lo que piensas Ichigo? —preguntó mientras daba un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de cabellos naranjas.

—¡Idiota! —reclamó al momento que se asombró por la llegada tan repentina de Rukia quien aún conservaba su vestimenta propia como shinigami.

—¿De esta manera me recibes? —ignoró el enojo de Ichigo.

—¿Esa es tu manera de saludarme? —todavía molesto.

—Pues sí…

Fue el primer encuentro de sus miradas después de una semana sin verse. Por fin se sentía tranquila de estar delante de él. Por fin estaba contento de que ella ahora se encontraba con él. Un silencio muy peculiar se formó entre los dos; no era incomodo, mucho menos fúnebre. Esos silencios ya formaban parte esencial de su convivencia.

—¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta?

Ya más relajado escuchó la pregunta de la mujer.

—Salvo algunas imprudencias de mi padre y de Asano que molestaban a algunas compañeras, del extraño gusto culinario de Matsumoto e Inoue y que tú brillarás por tu ausencia… —inconscientemente reclamó — no me quejo… todo estuvo bien.

Esa fue una respuesta muy completa, por lo menos para Ichigo, pedir más detalles sería inútil. Y por supuesto que entendió el verdadero mensaje del chico, ante ello no podía discutir porque tenía suficientes pretextos, más no lo que los dejaran satisfechos.

Era en ese tipo de ocasiones que aborrecía los quehaceres de shinigami.

Tomó asiento en la silla del pequeño escritorio y fue en ese instante en que notó lo que aparentaban ser regalos, eran muchos, así que no le fue nada mal a Ichigo.

—¿Hay muchos pendientes en la Sociedad de Almas?

—La gran mayoría es puro papeleo… —afianzó la pequeña bolsa que llevaba en las manos —nada relevante.

El joven observó la bolsa negra que sostenía Rukia, ¿acaso era su regalo?

—Ichigo… —pronunció con algo de nerviosismo —te pido un favor…

—¿Cuál? —cuestionó extrañado, no por la petición, sino por la nueva actitud de la ojivioleta.

—Quiero que… —titubeó —quiero que cierres los ojos y extiendas tus brazos… por favor.

Ahora hasta 'por favor' dicho amablemente, Rukia si que nunca dejaba de sorpenderlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Hazlo… no me pidas explicaciones.

—Sólo dime porqué quieres que lo haga…

—Te repito, hazlo y no me pidas explicaciones.

—Hasta que me lo digas lo haré.

—¡Maldita sea… cierra tus ojos y extiende tus brazos! —exclamó con enojo irrefutable. Estaba de acuerdo que ese era el día especial de Ichigo, pero no estaba dispuesta a sobrellevar las actitudes infantiles del chico.

—Dime primero…

La estaba retando, pero no tenía tiempo para seguir con ese pleito.

—Para que te de un regalo… —hizo un gran esfuerzo para controlar su enfado, prácticamente habló entre dientes.

—¿Y para eso es necesario hacer esa tontería?

—¡Tú hazlo y ya!

Ichigo rió interiormente, de expresarlo abiertamente, estaba seguro que eso terminaría más allá de ser un simple lío. Aceptaba que ese era el regalo más esperado así que obedeció las instrucciones de la shinigami, con desgano prosiguió a cerrar los ojos y extender los brazos. Era patético, lo sabía, pero no perdía nada con cumplir un caprichito de la muchacha.

Felicidad estaba por debajo de su verdadero sentir; ¿emocionado?, podría decirse que si, esto era la muestra que ella jamás se olvidó o que dejaba en segundo plano esa fecha, tuvo la molestia de pensar en un obsequio para él, acto que era invaluable a su consideración.

No es que dudara en entregarle el presente, pero tenía cierto miedo que Ichigo no le gustara y más cuando recordaba lo acaecido la semana anterior.

—_¿Estás segura que le regalarás esto? _

—_Sí —respondió con mucho entusiasmo — ¿o hay algo de malo?_

—_No… no hay nada malo —aseguró Chad —. Pienso que Ichigo quedará asombrado…_

—_¿Crees que no le va a gustar?_

—_Sólo digo que lo asombrará… —le entregó un paquete._

—_Gracias._

¿Qué será lo que le regalará? ¿Por qué la necesidad de hacer esas estupideces de cerrar los ojos? ¿Será grande o pequeño? ¡No importa lo que sea!, la prioridad era que Rukia le daba algo y que ella misma estaba presente. Pronto sintió un objeto en sus manos y sin necesidad de que recibiera otra petición, abrió lentamente sus ojos.

Con lentitud dirigió su mirada hasta sus manos que ya eran ocupadas por una bolsa trasparente que era adornada por un no muy grande moño rojo, a primera vista no pudo distinguir que era el contenido de aquella bolsa; poco a poco fue fijándose mejor.

—Esto es…

—Sí… —la chica había olvidado su irritación, ahora conservaba una gran expectativa.

—Son unos… —sorprendido.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —Rukia asintió.

—¿Esto es tu regalo? —echó un vistazo más a la bolsa —¿Segura que me estás regalando esto? —el pobre hombre preguntó estupefacto.

—Sí… —respondió.

—Pero es que…

—¿No te gustó? —paulatinamente se alteró.

—Es que… —no pudo continuar con sus palabras.

—¡Todavía de que me tomo la molestia de conseguírtelos me pones esa carota!

—¡No tengo una carota!

—¡Pues si no te gusta mi regalo lo puedes tirar!

—¡No estoy diciendo que no me haya gustado el regalo! ¡Ni siquiera me dejas hablar!

—Entonces ¿por qué esa mueca?. No tienes idea de todo lo que hice para poder venir aquí y sólo para recibir este reclamo de tu parte.

—¡No te estoy reclamando nada! —siguió el ejemplo de la conducta de la chica —Es que debes entender que yo esperaba… —¿decirle que esperaba algo más y no algo tan peculiar?. Sería una estupidez de su parte —. La verdad es que… no es muy usual… esto —vio la bolsa.

—Ya te dije que lo puedes tirar… así me doy cuenta que mi esfuerzo no te interesa en nada —dijo muy indignada.

—¡No los voy a tirar! ¡Y sí me interesa tu esfuerzo! —prorrumpió —¡pero quiero que sepa que nadie me había regalado una bolsa de chiles! —aclaró —por eso mi sorpresa… —ahora él era el indignado.

A Rukia le extrañó.

—¿A ti te gusta la comida picante no es así? —preguntó más calmada.

—Sí… —entrecruzó lo brazos.

—Entonces, ¿qué hay de raro que te regale unos chiles?. Yuzu puede prepararlos.

—No tiene nada de raro… pero me sorprendió porque eres la primera en darme esto… —alzó la bolsa de los vegetales verdes.

—¡No lo digas con desdén!

—¡Eres la primera que me regala unos chiles! —dijo con más neutralidad.

¿Seguir discutiendo?. La verdad es que ninguno quería seguir con esa actitud. Ambos debían calmarse y ese reto se fijaron; al cabo de unos minutos Rukia fue la primera en romper los momentos de afonía.

—Tengo otras dos cosas que darte… —confesó —únicamente deseo que no los recibas con desprecio —pronunció con ironía.

—¡No desprecio los chiles! —mostró disgusto.

—En ese caso… —de la bolsa oscura que aún poseía sacó una caja de mediano tamaño —ten, espero que te guste —le entregó el objeto.

—Gracias… —lo recibió con temor, ¿y si eran más chiles o alguna otra clase de vegetal?, ¿cómo debía reaccionar?

De la caja sacó un peluche y no le cayó de extraño toparse con la figura de Chappy, ¿era un regalo para él o para ella?, lo importante es la intención.

—Atrás del peluche hay una bolsa, abre el cierre.

Sin rebatir las indicaciones de la pelinegra, Ichigo sacó un estuche negro y al abrirlo se llevó una gran sorpresa.

_Después de haber realizado las compras que Yuzu había encargado, los shinigamis ya iban de camino hacia la casa. Ambos hablan de un tema no muy importante, casi un tanto banal, y la que no podía dejar de hablar era la menuda Kuchiki que después de unos instantes se sintió ignorada. Y no se había equivocado. Al voltear para buscar al ser que la había dejando parlando al viento, lo encontró muy entretenido mirando un aparador; dispuesta a reclamarle, se acercó rápidamente._

—_¡Maldito Ichigo!_

—_Mira… —señaló un reloj de cálculo con fondo negro y ornamentos dorados._

_Estaba dispuesta a reclamarle, pero por un momento le pareció mirar a un niño que estaba fascinado ante un juguete y esa imagen la enterneció._

—_Es muy bonito ese reloj… —se agachó para detallarlo mejor —es para personas elegantes… no para alguien como tú…_

—_¡Desgraciada!_

Ichigo comenzó a sonreír al instante que recordó esa situación, una más de sus tantas discusiones.

—¿Ahora resulta que si soy una persona elegante?

—No, pero pensé que quizá el reloj te refinaría un poco.

El shinigami sustituto no tardó en fruncir su ceño, esa Rukia si que lo sacaba de quicio.

—Bueno, me voy… vine aquí sin ninguna clase de autorización —declaró la chica —no quiero meterme en más líos.

—¿Te vas? ¿Cuándo regresas? ¿Qué problemas tendrás por haber venido? —el pelinaranjo dejó ver su angustia y no disimuló ni un segundo su sentir.

Ella no le hizo caso mientras se encaminaba hacia la ventana, pero hubo algo que la detuvo.

—¿Te dije que te iba a dar dos cosas más, cierto? —nuevamente miró a su compañero.

—Rukia… —seguía preocupado por no recibir la respuesta esperada.

—Ichigo… — se acercó quedando de pie frente a él.

—Rukia respóndeme…

Una vez más no lo dejó hablar. Sin ninguna clase de pudor, Rukia colocó las manos sobre las mejillas de un Ichigo en suspenso para después unir los labios de él con los suyos. No era el primer beso entre los dos, no era el único contacto íntimo que tenían, pero por ahora debía conformase con ello. Por extraño que pareciera ese gesto simple simbolizaba mucho para ella, sentir el aliento entrecortado del varón sobre su vulnerable piel le fascinaba; y en estos días de ausencia había añorado en demasía ese acercamiento.

Lentamente se separó del que era su pareja desde hace un año atrás; decirle novio era muy fastidioso para ambos, jamás hubo una declaración, sólo hechos y eso era lo que más les importaba.

—Regreso en dos días. No habrá ningún problema, el capitán entenderá… —se dirigió hacia la ventana —además —sin advertirlo — si me reprenden… —vio la luna — siempre habrá un idiota que irá por mí para librarme del castigo… —saltó de la ventana con una suave sonrisa para regresar a la Sociedad de Almas.

A Ichigo ya ni le dio tiempo de responder. Sólo esbozó un gesto de alegría.

"_Ese idiota… soy yo."_

**FIN**

_OoOoOoOoO_

_**Notas de la autora: **_¡Que cursi el final! ¡Mátenme! –nótese que la meningitis si me dañó el cerebro-

Quiero hacer dos aclaraciones:

Chad le dio los chiles a Rukia (sin albur).

Chad mandó a traer los chiles desde México a petición de Rukia… jajajajajajajajajajajajjajaja

Ahora la pregunta es… ¿qué cocinarán con los chiles?... jajajajajajajajajjajaja (No se burlen de mi shot! T-T)


End file.
